


Alpha Couple

by Kindred



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alpha Buddy, Alpha Darling, Alpha Doc, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Vampire Buddy, Vampire Darling - Freeform, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, omega Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Darling and Buddy need an omega to help fill the gap, they have one in mind they just need to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

Doc had dropped him home, Baby steps out of the car and watched the man drive off he let out a sigh when the man left. After all this time Doc still scared him the alpha doesn’t try to make him feel relax even with gifts and using Baby as eye candy when he goes to private parties without his wife. He hates those parties all those alphas touching him squeezing or slapping his arse and kept asking Doc when he was taking bids for his omega pet. But Doc shut them all down telling them that Baby isn’t open for bids that normally put Baby at ease a little until Doc jokingly says “For now.”

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes pulling the jacket around him more tightly as he walks to his apartment block. It’s been a year since he placed his adoptive father in a home, well Doc placed him in an expensive meaning Baby has no choice but do these driving jobs for the alpha boss. He walked up the steps to the front door and went to let himself in when he felt an arm wrap around his middle and something placed over his mouth and nose. He panics and tried to scream but it was all muffled by the rag. He tried to pull himself out of the tight grip but is quickly overcome by the chloroform, he gasped as he heard a familiar voice “Darl bring the car!” Before he sags in the alpha’s arms and passed out. 

Baby wasn’t sure how long he was out for but when he came to he could hear a voice in the room. He opens his eyes and frowned when he couldn’t see anything, they had blindfolded him and tied his hands behind his back. “Ah, sleeping beauty is awake.” Came a gruff voice, Baby frowned at the owner of the voice and growled.  
“Nawww our puppy isn’t happy.” Darling chuckled as she sits on the bed and starts to stroke Baby’s chest. That is when the omega realised he was naked.   
“W-What is going on?” Baby asked, he shivered as he felt the scrape of Darling’s nails across his chest and over his stomach.   
“We’ve been talking Baby, I and Mon have decided we need omega,” Buddy said as Baby frowned and tried to move away from Darling’s fingers as she moved them lower passed his belly button to the dip in his hips down to his groin. He whimpered as he felt her fingers ghost over his balls and then longs his cock.   
“So you kidnap one you know?” Baby finely grits out as Darling warped her fingers around the omega’s cock and squeezes it. “Ah!” He cries out, it was a mixture of surprise and moans as the alpha starts to stroke him.   
“Babe we have been trying to get you into bed with us for the last 6 months. But with Doc locking you up after each job and you keeping your head down it was difficult. So with our month of break we decide to kidnap you.” Darling explained to him as if she was talking about the weather. 

Her hand kept working Baby’s cock dragging her hand slowly up and down as Baby gasped and wiggle and tossed his head side to side as he sobbed. “Her hands are magic,” Buddy growled as he leaned across Baby and pulled his wife in for a kiss. The omega could hear them kissing moaning as Darling’s hand stopped for a moment, making him chocking out a sob as the alpha couple kissed above him. Baby whimpered making them stop and look down at him. “So is her mouth.” Buddy purred as his wife grinned at him as she lowered her head and took Baby’s cock into her mouth.  
“Aaaah!” Baby screamed as Darling started to work her mouth up and down his cock. 

Buddy growled as he ran his fingers through Baby’s hair and he sobbed and whimpered. “You’re the only omega we want Baby just you no one else. We will be good for you, take care of your just like this.” He purred into his ear as watched Baby buck his hip up to Darling’s mouth, leaning down Buddy held the omega’ chin and kissed him. Baby kissed back as he moaned into the sinful mouth of the other alpha, pulling back Buddy stroked his face as he looked down to see Darling’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “Do you want us Baby?” Buddy asked with a smirk.  
“Yes!” Baby cried as he turned his head into Buddy’s tight and sobbed.   
“Do you want to be the most precious thing we stole?” He asked the poor boy, as he twisted and pinch the young man’s nipple and watched him arch his back and shook all over.  
“YES!” He screamed as he came into Darling mouth. 

Still smirking the dark-haired alpha pulled the blindfold off the omega’s head as Darling pulling off Baby with a pop of her lips. She then kissed her way up the young man’s belly button “One last question love?” She purred as Baby open his eyes and looked down at her, his vision was hazy and his body was over sensitive. “Do you want to be with us forever?” She purred, as she kissed just under his belly button.   
“Y…Yes.”   
“Monica you know what to do.” Buddy smiled, as Baby frowned as he saw Darling’s rich warm brown eyes change to black. When she opens her mouth she had a set of fangs.   
“W-What…” Baby blinked at the sight before him unsure what he was seeing. Kissing the young man’s stomach once more Darling sunk her fangs under his belly button. 

Baby screamed arching his back once again as he watched his blood well up around Darling’s lip and down his sides. “Shhhh Baby it’s okay.” He purred as he cut his hand and placed it over the omega’s mouth and let his blood fill up Baby’s mouth as Darling drunk from him until the omega passed out. Pulling her fangs the alpha licked her lips.   
“Ummm he tastes like cherry pie.”   
“When was the last time you had cherry pie?” Buddy asked, as he pulled his hand back and wiped the blood and saliva off his hand onto the bed sheets.   
“No not the sheets!” Darling pouted “Those are the good ones.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Baby next came to he was lying on the soft silk sheets, he laid there blinking up at the roof he heard a noise and then turned his head and looked towards a man sat in a chair. Baby frowned as he looked at the man; was leaned back in his chair his legs spread open and is drinking a glass of something. The man sat up when he saw Baby move his hand and press it to his head and groan, He stands up and places his glass onto the small bedside table and moves to the bed and stands to look down at him. “Baby?” He purred his name. 

He lowered his hands and looks up at the alpha above him and it took a couple of moment to recognise the man. But his eyes widen as he looks down at his stomach to where he Darling had bitten him, he pressed his hand to his stomach and sees nothing not he stills panics and pushes himself up and away from Buddy pressing himself up against the headboard. “Baby.” He reached out and grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back down the bed and held him there as he whimpered and tried to fight him off. Buddy just held him down by his wrists and sat on his thighs, Baby managed to free one hand and punch the alpha in the face. Snarling Buddy grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head and growled at the omega and Baby stopped struggling and laid there with his eyes wide he then tilts his head and whimpers. “That’s a good boy; you don’t want to upset Daddy.” Buddy chuckled as he stroked Baby’s face. 

Baby looked fearfully at him as Buddy pulled back moving his hair “D-Daddy?” Baby asked the alpha chuckled as he ran his fingers through Baby’s hair and purred as he leaned down and mouth at his throat.   
“That’s right I’m your Daddy.” Buddy grinned as he moved his hand and his front and grabbed Baby’s cock. The omega gasped and arched his back as he felt the large rough hand slowly move up his cock, he whimpered as the alpha kept stroking him. “See if you’re good for Daddy you will get a reward.” He purred as he leaned down and kissed him.  
“Having fun without me?” Buddy looked up to see Darling watching them from the doorway.

She was dressed in a short dark red cocktail dress with black heels and a black fur coat, Buddy pulled away from the omega and walked over to her and growled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Baby pushed himself up to his cock hard and his face and chest mottled from blushing. “Where are you going all dolled up?” Buddy asked,   
“Ummm I thought I will leave my two best boys alone with each other for a little while, while Mummy goes and have a bit of fun.” She smirked, as she nibbles on the alpha’s chin. The dark haired man growled as he looked towards Baby who was looking at him wide eye. “You better feed him before you start fucking him,” Darling tells him,   
“This isn’t my first turning Mon.” The alpha tells her as she walks over to Baby.  
“No, but it’s mine.” She sings out as she stood next to the bed.

Worried golden brown eyes looked up at the dark-haired woman as she leaned down and cupped baby’s face with her soft hand and rubs her thumb across his cheek. “So pretty.” She tells him softly. Baby blinks at her as she leaned in and kisses him on the lips, it was just like Buddy’s kiss but this one was slow almost poisonous as he kept Baby wanting to trip after her lips. Pulling back slowly she pressed a finger to Baby’s lips and smiled wickedly at him “You be good for Daddy while Mummy goes shopping…” …dressed liked that?…Baby thinks “And I will bring you something nice back.” She presses her fingers to his nose and then stood up and fluffs her hair. “Be good.” She chuckles as she leaves the bedroom “OR DON’T!” Buddy looked back at Baby with a raised eyebrow.  
“Stay and I will get you something to eat.” 

The alpha disappeared from the room leaving Baby sat there looking around the bedroom; he was still hard and tried to will his erection away but it refused to go down. He groaned as Buddy walks back in licking his lips “Here I warmed it up a bit in the microwaves.” He tells the omega. Frowning Baby takes the cup and under the alpha’s watchful eye presses the rim of the cup to his lips and took a sip. The moment the blood touched his tongue he wanted more, moaning at the taste of this warm thick liquid and started to drink the rest. 

Buddy chuckled as he reached out and took the empty cup from him and groaned at the bloody lips of the omega and his rich amber brown eyes have turned black. “Easy sweetheart.” He chuckled, as he swiped the trail of blood running down his chin.   
“More.” He whimpered   
“You need to learn self-control.” He tells the omega as he runs his fingers through Baby’s hair. “However I rather have you feed up than have you tear me part while I’m balls deep in you.” He tells him. Baby frowned as he looked up at the alpha he isn’t sure what he is talking, why would he kill him? He is still pissed about being bitten by darling...maybe he means that…he thinks. Buddy walks out the room with the cup leaving Baby to use his fingers to wipe the blood off his face and starts to lick his fingers but that is when he sees he’s been drinking blood.

Standing up Baby looked at his hands “Oh god!” He whispers to himself, lifting his head up he spots another door and sees the edge of the skin. He moves quickly to the bathroom and pulled on the bathroom light and moves to the skin. He shakily turned the taps on and starts to wash his hands, as he does he looks up into the mirror and freezes as he looks at himself. His eyes were still black, he went to bite his bottom lip and hisses as he felt his teeth slices through his lip. He whimpered and cupped his mouth as he tasted his own blood; he was scared to see what was hidden behind his lips. He pulled his hands away and opens his mouth and saw fangs.   
“Looks good on you.” Baby spins around and looked at Buddy as he grins back at the omega showing his own fangs.


End file.
